Viruses are infectious particles that can replicate their DNA or RNA only within host cells. Viral infections may lead to mild to severe illnesses in humans and mammals, and in some instances, can result in death. Examples of viral infections include hepatitis B and C, smallpox, herpes simplex, cytomegalovirus, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), influenza, adenovirus, chickenpox, BK virus, JC virus and papillomavirus. Viral infection can lead to cancer in humans and other species. Viruses known to cause cancer include human papillomavirus (HPV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), hepatitis C virus (HCV), HIV and Epstein Barr virus (EBV).
Papillomaviruses are a group of non-enveloped DNA viruses, which in humans infect keratinocytes of skin and mucous membranes including in the anogenital area. They are known to cause skin warts, genital warts, and respiratory papillomatosis and cancer. In women, Papillomaviruses can cause precancerous cervical lesions which lead to cervical intraepithelial neoplasia, vaginal and anal intraepithelial neoplasia, and ultimately cervical cancer.
Several species of the alpha-papillomavirus genus contain high risk types of HPV which are more likely to lead to human cancer. Most of the cancer-causing HPV types are from the alpha-7 and alpha-9 species and include types 16, 18, 31, 33, 35, 39, 45, 51, 52, 56, 58, 59, 68, 73, and 82. Cancers caused by HPV include cervical, rectal, penile, vaginal and oropharyngeal cancer. The most common cancer-causing HPV types are 16 and 18. HPV-16 and -18 are reported to be the cause of 70% of cervical cancers; and 90% of venereal warts are caused by the low risk HPV types 6 and 11. The presence of a HPV infection can be detected using a PAP smear and/or DNA probe testing with products such as CEREVISTA® (Hologic), COBAS® (Roche) and other commercially available products. Currently available HPV DNA tests detect DNA from 14 high-risk HPV types, including HPV-16 and HPV 18. Vaccines have been developed for HPV 6, 11, 16 and 18, which may be effective if administered prior to sexual debut. However, the HPV vaccines may provide little benefit in sexually active women who have already been infected with HPV.
HPV replication and viral DNA synthesis that produce mature virions first takes place in the basilar layer of cervical epithelial cells and amplifies to involve the suprabasilar cells as the infection proceeds. After months or years of infection, elements of the HPV DNA episome can become integrated into the epithelial cell genomic DNA. The integrated elements generally include viral L1, the long control region (LCR), and the E6 and E7 oncogenes. This results in overexpression of E6 and E7 oncoproteins that over time cause the loss of cell cycle controls and progression to cervical cancer. However, in cervical cancer cell lines which have integrated HPV DNA such as HeLa (HPV18), SiHa (HPV16), CaSki (HPV16) and Me180 (HPV39) productive viral replication is not occurring. Thus, studies of compounds which inhibit cell division of human cervical cancer cell lines that contain integrated E6 and E7 do not provide knowledge about the inhibition of productive viral DNA synthesis. Additional information regarding HPV and its replication is provided in FIELDS VIROLOGY 1662-1703 (David M. Knipe, Ph.D. and Peter M. Howley, MD eds., 6th ed., Wolters Kluwer, 2013) (2001), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. There is presently no approved antiviral treatment for a human papillomavirus infection.
One class of antiviral drugs are nucleoside or nucleotide analogs, which interfere with DNA or RNA replication necessary for viral growth. Examples of antiviral nucleoside analogs include RETROVIR®, ZOVIRAX®, CYTOVENE®, EPIVIR® and EMTRIVA®.
Nucleotide analogs include the acyclic nucleoside phosphonates (ANPs). Nucleotide analogs were initially designed to circumvent the first phosphorylation of a parent nucleoside. This first phosphorylation has been identified as the limiting step in the generation of the active nucleoside triphosphate. Examples of ANPs include adefovir, tenofovir and cidofovir (CDV) which are active against human infections such as HBV, HIV and CMV, respectively. ANPs are known in the art to be poorly adsorbed from the gastrointestinal tract of mammals due to 1) their molecular weight and 2) the presence of a double negative charge on the phosphonate moiety. Because of their poor oral pharmacokinetic properties, ANPs have been converted to prodrugs to produce clinically useful therapeutic agents. For example, tenofovir is marketed as VIREAD®; a disoproxil (diester) fumarate salt, for the treatment of HIV. Adefovir is marketed as HEPSERA®; a dipivoxil ester, for the treatment of HBV.

Additional examples of ANP prodrugs include the phase II pradefovir and phase III GS-7340, see, Pradere, U. et al., “Synthesis of Nucleoside and Phosphonate Prodrugs”, Chemical Reviews, 2014, 114, 9154-9218 and the structures following.

An alternate approach to increasing the oral bioavailability of ANPs has been to prepare alkoxyalkyl monoesters or alkyl monoesters. See, for example, Beadle et al., “Synthesis and Antiviral Evaluation of Alkoxyalkyl Derivatives of 9-(S)-(3-Hydroxy-2-phosphono-methoxypropyl)adenine against Cytomegalovirus”, J. Med. Chem., 2006, 49:2010-215; Painter et al., “Evaluation of Hexadecyloxypropyl-9-R-[2-(Phosphonomethoxy)Propyl]-Adenine, CMX157, as a Potential Treatment for Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 and Hepatitis B Virus Infections,” Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 2007, 51:3505-3509; Valiaeva et al., “Synthesis and antiviral evaluation of alkoxyalkyl esters of acyclic purine and pyrimidine nucleoside phosphonates against HIV-1 in vitro”, Antiviral Research, 2006, 72:10-19; Aldern et al., “Update and Metabolism of Cidofovir and Oleyloxyethyl-cidofovir in Human Papillomavirus Positive ME-180 Human Cervical Cancer Cells” Abstract 173 Antiviral Res., 2007, 74(3):A83; Hostetler et al., “Enhanced Anti-proliferative effects of alkoxyalkyl esters of cidofovir in human cervical cancer cells in vitro” Mol. Cancer Ther., 2006, 51(1):156-158; Trahan et al., “Anti-proliferative Effects of Octadecyloxyethyl-Phosphonomethoxyethylguanine (ODE-PMEG) on the Growth of Human Papilloma Virus Positive Cervical Carcinoma (ME-180) Cells in Vitro and Solid Tumors in Athymic Nude Mice” Abstract 85 Antiviral Res., 2009, 82(2):A42; Valiaeva et al., “Anti-proliferative Effects of Octadecyloxyethyl 9-[2-(Phosphonomethoxy)Ethyl] Guanine against Me-180 Human Cervical Cancer Cells in vitro and in vivo”, Chemotherapy, 2010, 56:(1)54-59; Valiaeva et al., “Synthesis and antiviral evaluation of 9-(S)-[3-alkoxy-2-(phosphonomethoxy)-propyl] nucleoside alkoxyalkyl esters: Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus and HIV-1 replication”, Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry, 2011, 19:4616-4625. In addition, see the patent applications and patents to Hostetler: U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,825; U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,014; U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,772; U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,197; U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,001; U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,898; U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,703; U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,480; U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,983; U.S. Pat. No. 7,994,143; U.S. Pat. No. 8,101,745; U.S. Pat. No. 8,008,308; U.S. Pat. No. 8,193,167; U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,565; U.S. Pat. No. 8,318,700; U.S. Pat. No. 8,846,643; U.S. Pat. No. 8,710,030; U.S. Pat. No. 8,889,658, US 2015/0080344 and US 2015/0051174; The Regents of The University of California: WO 1996/39831; WO 2001/039724; WO 2005/087788; WO 2006/066074; WO 2006/076015; and WO 2011/130557; and the Dana Farber Cancer Institute, Inc.: WO/1998/38202.
A hexadecyloxypropyl ester of cidofovir, HDP-CDV (brincidofovir), is currently being developed for the treatment of adenovirus and CMV infection in HCT recipients. The drug is currently in Phase III. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,006,218; U.S. Pat. No. 8,993,542; U.S. Pat. No. 8,962,829; U.S. Pat. No. 8,614,200; U.S. Pat. No. 8,569,321; U.S. Pat. No. 7,994,143; U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,983; U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,887; U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,392; WO 2007/130783; WO 2008/133966; WO 2009/094190; WO 2011/011519; WO 2011/011710; WO 2011/017253 and WO 2011/053812.
The synthesis of phosphonomethoxyethyl or 1,3-bis(phosphonomethoxy)propan-2-yl lipophilic esters of acyclic nucleoside phosphonates, and alkyl diesters of ANPs. has been disclosed See, Holy et al., “Structure-Antiviral Activity Relationship in the Series of Pyrimidine and Purine N-[2-(2-Phosphono-methyloxy)ethyl] Nucleotide Analogues. Derivatives Substituted at the Carbon Atoms of the base”, J. Med. Chem., 1999, 42(12):2064-2086; Holy et al., “Synthesis of phosphonomethoxyethyl or 1,3-bis(phosphonomethoxy) propan-2-yl lipophilic esters of acyclic nucleoside phosphonates”, Tetrahedron, 2007, 63:11391-11398. The synthesis of anti-cancer phosphonate analogs has also been investigated; see, WO 2004/096235; WO 2005/066189 and WO 2007/002808. The synthesis of prodrugs of ANPs has also been investigated; see, WO 2006/114064 and WO 2006/114065. The synthesis of purine nucleoside monophosphate prodrugs for the treatment of cancer and viral infections has also been investigated; see, WO 2010/091386.
Certain acyclic nucleoside phosphonate diesters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,835,630 (which was published on the priority date of the present application) and US 2014/0364397.
PMEG diphosphate is a chain-terminating inhibitor of DNA polymerases alpha, delta and epsilon (Kramata P, Votruba I, Otová B, Holý A. Different inhibitory potencies of acyclic phosphonomethoxyalkyl nucleotide analogs toward DNA polymerases alpha, delta and epsilon. Mol Pharmacol. 1996 June; 49(6):1005-11. PubMed PMID: 8649338). However its inhibition of polymerases beta, gamma and epsilon is less pronounced. Pol delta and epsilon are involved in DNA repair and have exonuclease activity. Kramata et al have shown that PMEG-terminated primers cannot be repaired by pol delta (Kramata P, Downey K M, Paborsky L R. Incorporation and excision of 9-(2-phosphonylmethoxyethyl)guanine (PMEG) by DNA polymerase delta and epsilon in vitro. J Biol. Chem. 1998 Aug. 21; 273(34):21966-71. PubMed PMID: 9705337).
While there are currently no approved pharmaceutical drugs that are used to treat an early HPV infection that has not yet progressed to cancer, certain epicatechins, epicatechin oligomers or thiolated epicatechins from Theobroma cacao for treatment of genital warts have been disclosed; see, US 2015/0011488.
The pyrimidine, 5-fluorouracil, is active against HPV but is highly toxic. The broad spectrum antiviral agent GSK983 has been shown to have anti HPV activity but has not been studied extensively in humans yet. Other small molecules having anti-HPV activity include the cobalt complex CDC-96, indol-3-carbinol (I3C) and the immunomodulatory Imiquimod, see, US 2015/0011488.

To date, there are no approved pharmaceutical drugs that are used to treat an early HPV infection that has not yet progressed to cancer. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.